Forum:Moving
For those of you who want to see exactly how this is happening, see this forum page. Pikipedia and Pikmin Fanon are in the process of moving to an independent site (pikminwiki.com). There is a chance any edits made from now on will not be migrated, but we'll do our best to make sure we get everything, and anyone can make those edits again if they notice something got missed. Unimportant talk pages and forums will not be moved, and those that want to save anything from them should do so. User/talk pages and blogs will not be moved. People that want to retain anything from their own pages must make the edit themselves. Files cannot be transferred through the same automatic system; they will have to be done manually until/unless I/someone else write(s) a bot to do it. Anyone intending to help here should note: you need both the full file (click on the image, don't download the thumbnail) and the complete text of the page. (Of course, if you see the need for any changes, edit it in the move.) You must upload to the same name as it has here. Don't bother moving user images that are unused or only used on the owner's userpage. I think the intention (mine, at any rate) is to have a competition for a new logo once we're set up; currently, a simple placeholder is in place. I'm mentioning this now to give more notice to both the ideas people and the graphics people, and hopefully increase the number of quality entries. Of course, no-one can be forced to move, and I expect this wiki will continue to exist. Its fate is up to the community here: should we attempt to redirect all traffic to the new wiki, or leave it alone so those that don't want to move can continue to edit here? Still, I hope to see you all there. __TOC__ :...What. ::Indeed. :Ok, I've not being paying much attention on how the wiki is organized, so I just skimmed through that text. But from what I understand, we're trying to merge a Wiki about Pikmin, with a Wiki about fan creations. If that's the case, that is a brutally terrible idea. Having official information and fan ideas on the same wiki is disastrous. And besides, by "independent", I understand that it's going to use its own Wiki engine. That might not be as good as the engine we have now (Gaming Wikia). Unless I read this all wrong, I think this is a horrible idea. {EspyoT} 14:12, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::No, they'll be on the same domain, but separate wikis. The thing is, the fanon wiki has both canon and fan stuff now, so it'll actually help them separate their stuff oute better. All Wikia wikis (and all of Wikimedia (Wikipedia, Wiktionary...)) run on MediaWiki, and that's what's installed. Will we have to register again? Pikmin1254 13:59, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. :@Espyo: Hurtful!! :The one and only, Peanut64. ::That wasn't quite my intention D: {EspyoT} 14:30, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Clarification Pikipedia will be moving to pikminwiki.com while pikmin fanon will be moving to fanon.pikminwiki.com. They will be completely separate wikis. :When is this happening? ::As soon as everything's set up. Check the site now: you can sign up; it's getting there. I've moved everything I said I would; now it's just fixing a few bits and waiting for the job queue to empty (caused by pageviews) to see if anything's missing. If you do notice something missing, or you want your user/talk/another page history preserved, say so. :::Well, I saw how it looks like... But I still don't understand WHY we're moving. Just to have both on a single domain? That's a pretty minor reason. I'm definitely missing something here. And ultimately, there are 2 Pikmin wikis running around at this moment. That's bad. {EspyoT} 14:30, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::The reason is best expressed by NIWA's site. (I'm not saying we've 'joined' NIWA (not that that wasn't the original sort-of-aim (not that it's not any more)), but that their write-up on that page says it all quite well.) The fanon wiki sort of started it, as is probably mentioned on the forum link higher up, due to Wikia's announcement of a new skin to replace all others (that is, all previous skins will be removed, hiding wikis' work on them), so yeah, that's a factor and the sort of thing the page talks about. :::::Ah, I see. I read about that some time ago. Personally, that alliance is a bit troublesome (or the other way around)... We have regular Wikis and NIWA Wikis for the same franchise. For instance, Wikitroid (Wikia Gaming wiki, 3000+ articles) and Metroid Wiki (NIWA wiki, 500+ articles). Well, if we're moving, I suggest eliminating this Wiki. Because like I said, having 2 Wikis about the same thing is a bad idea. One has articles on something that the other doesn't, and vice-versa, causing information desync (or something). But at the same time, I don't really feel comfortable about moving and leaving some of the things here (talk pages, images, etc.), as well as the Wikia Gaming system (that sidebar with the 5 most recent edits, etc.). Some pages will be moved too, but still... I know that SmashWiki did the opposite: they merged with supersmashbroswiki (or something). So basically, Wiki organization at this moment is really confusing. I don't know what to say about this move anymore. {EspyoT} 23:02, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm not sure how you'd 'eliminate' a Wikia wiki, but we'd benefit more from redirecting the traffic it gets to the new one. That's the ideal situation as I see it, to pretty much deactivate this, if no-one strongly wants to stay here and 'compete' with the new wiki, as it were. You say 'some pages' - I've already migrated all non-user talk pages and all images (if I haven't somehow missed any). User and user talk pages can be migrated on request. And migrated pages retain their histories. ::::::I'm sure there exist extensions that add similar functionality to a sidebar box with recent changes, and if not, we can just adapt Wikia's code or write our own. While it's partially bloat like that that most people find unnecessary or don't use that having an independent wiki is meant to fix, it's up to the community. Anything's possible. :::::: : The Transformers Wiki did this before, Wikia wouldn't stop putting ads in the main body of the articles so they all left to work on a newer tfwiki. I don't have the url for either, sorry if you have to google to find out more about it. Anyway, NIWA thought the Pikmin fanon and canon wikis were way too beautifully custom coded to see it go to waste when the new Wikia skin sets everything to an ugly standardized appearance. It's true that Metroid Wiki and WiKirby are new and smaller than the Wikia versions, yes. But Bulbapedia and Mario Wiki outdo the Wikia versions by far. Zelda Wiki.org has a lower article count than Zeldapedia.wikia.com, but article count isn't quite the whole story. While I was an admin of Zelda Wiki, we cleaned up the smallest articles by merging them with similar ones. For instance, if you search for a Town Flower at Zelda Wiki, you'll be taken to a page with all of The Wind Waker's decorations. Multiply that by the many many trivial items in the Zelda series and you'll see where the article count went. Zeldapedia on the other hand, took a reverse philosophy specifically to brag of having a higher article count. They began to split pages off for even the same enemy that appears in different games. But what really told us we made the right decision was The Official Nintendo Magazine. They wrote an article about the Zelda series and I'm sure they've read both ZeldaWiki.org and Zeldapedia, but when they referred the readers to 3 sites for more Zelda information, they chose Zelda Wiki.org and 2 of its Mastermind sites see here. I'd like to see something like that happen for the hard work you guys do someday. A site, especially a wiki, would really have to wow a magazine writer to refer the readers to it. Looking your best would help the wow factor a lot. And with Wikia implementing a skin that everyone hates, Greenpickle is wise to take this wiki independent. Like he said, this might still exist like a ghost town still exists, so if being independent isn't better, you could always come back. I hope you all fully support the move. Those of us at the NIWA wikis are more like bros to one another; we help each other fix problems and share new cool things we come up with for the wikis. Axiomist 08:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok. Taking in account all the stuff that's been said, I guess this move isn't a bad idea. I was also slightly "scared" that some of the pages wouldn't be moved, losing hard work (by that I mean the most recent edits). But ok, I'll move onto that one. See you guys there. Also, I see that the new Pikpedia only has 418/1270 articles. Is it a bug, is it done, or are the pages still being moved? {EspyoT} 14:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::It might be that newer MediaWiki version may consider what makes a page a 'content' page differently, changing the lower number, though I doubt this. You can see at special:statistics that the job queue is really high: all the imports require things like link tables to be updated. On every page view (or every X page views, maybe), one or more items from the queue are processed. A lot of stuff is affected by this, so when it gets finished, things like this should be fixed. ::::Well, seeing as this Wiki shouldn't be changed anymore, I strongly suggest we make a HUGE notice saying that everyone should use the new one, instead of that puny message box we have. Although, it still shows 418 edits... Either it's still being processed, or we need to fix the problem before announcing. {EspyoT} 19:12, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::...Yeah, okay, I'll make it bigger. Tell me if I still don't make it big enough: I'm not a very exclamatory person. Look at pikminwiki.com/Special:Statistics; the number's currently at 27,385. Refresh a few times and you'll get an idea of how long it might take. Other things affected are the active users number ('-1') and old pages not showing up at Forum:Watercooler despite being in the right category (I moved it from 'Forum:Watercooler (Pikipedia)'). ::::::So there I am, opening Pikipedia, when I suddenly start laughing. Oh you, Greenpickle, you so funny. I'm laughing at this very moment. But in all seriousness, having a big warning is for the best. {EspyoT} 16:49, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I saw it before I checked the forum, so I just stared at the screen for several seconds. It works really good. More people are responding to it.